ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Slender Bender
Slender Bender '''is the 2nd episode of Ultimate Omniversal. Airdate January, 3rd 2014. Story '''Omniversal |Earth| Omniversal Universe Ginny Flame: Ginny, Oh why are you bored on such a sunny day like this… Zon Vulpimancer: Ginny, Oh why are you talking to yourself? Ginny Flame: ZON! Zon: What? {growls} Ginny Flame: Nothing, want me to take you for a walk or something? Zon: What am I, your dog? Ginny Flame: {Grins} Hocus, Pocus, you are now! Zon the Dog: RUFF! RA RE RUQ? RANGE RE RACK! Ginny Flame: {Changes him back} You’re a Vulpimancer again, but you still talk like Scooby xD Zon: Rhat’s rot runny! Rinny Ri Rate Rou! Ginny Flame: You hate me or you ate me? xD Pip: EMERGENCY MISSION, well not really…Ginny Flame, Zon Vulpimancer, Ren Edwards, Spee- wait she’s on a mission…Lego Master, and one of our new recruits, Micheal Hanknott… Zon: Rold on, Ranknott? Ren Edwards: I know that name anywhere… Both: You’re SPEEDY'S LITTLE BRO! Michael: Whoa, Ivy goes by the name Speedy now… That’s the millionth time she’s changed her hero name… And her first time working in a team… Ginny: Speedy’s last name is Hanknott? Michael: Yah, and she used to have names like Purple Lightning, Thundera, it’s confusing now… Zon: Rame name…Rhat is rour hero rame, by the ray? Michael: Oh I’ve kept it simple for years, Blue Arrow… Lego: So you’re tellin’ me we’ve got three super-speeders… Pip, weren’t Speedy and Blank enough for yah? Pip: Need I remind you we have 9 Omnitrix Heroes… Michael Blue Arrow: May I be notified of the mission already? Pip: Yes, go to the Slenderforest and locate Slenderhouse… Ginny Flame: That’s it? It’s not like you to give short missions like that… Pip: First, that’s all I was alerted by the Omni Government…I don’t even believe the Slenderforest exists… just a myth, like Slenderman. Petty human folktales… Lego: So we’re just goin’ to make sure, eh? Pip: Yes yes, now hurry along, I must go make sure Speedy and the rest are damaging property over there fighting the Tin Monster terrorizing Elmorestone Bank…now remember, Lego’s your leader this mission. Blue Arrow: Lego? Why not Ginny? Lego: Micheal, one does not simply question Lego’s leadership… Ginny Flame: Just hurry, I need to get back a do my hair… We’ll take my Jeep, I’ll drive… Lego: I’ll stay in the seat beside you, monitoring the location of this “forest”. Blue Arrow: Time to show you that I’m just as good a speedster as Blank and Speedy! Lego: You sure you’re not call the Arrow because of that thing on your back? Blue Arrow: It is simply a device I used called the Kinet Arrow, I used it to fly around, and when I’m running, I use it as a GPS. Ginny: So you’re a one man car? Blue Arrow: Precisely…I’m giving one to Speedy, for missing many of her birthday parties… Lego: Come on! I don’t think Ginny’s fill up the gas tank in a while… Zon: Rokay! Ginny: xD Let’s go, Scooby… Road trip to SlenderForest | Earth Zon: Road rip! Ginny Flame: Ok, I’m getting sick of this whole Scooby Doo act… {Changes Zon back)} Zon: Thank you…Lego, what are YOUR powers anyway… Lego: I have lots… Alright, I’ve got coordinates to where Slenderforest is… so Pip was wrong. Ren E: So Slenderforest isn’t a myth… Arrow: And neither is this “Slenderman” he spoke of. Ren E: It’s a human thing, aliens wouldn’t understand… Zon: Stupid Omni Government… Ginny: Pip just texted me… Zon: Pip texts? xD Ginny: -_- He wants me alone to come to Elmer Realm because Speedy and Ren have switched bodies by a villain named…SCI. B. Arrow: You’re not texting that guy back, are ya? Ginny: You read my mind like a book… Lego: Okay, stop slackin’ off now…Slenderforest is a very toxic place, from the monster to the very air… I brought 3 Oxygen tanks for the 3 of you… {Ginny Flame, Zon, and Blue Arrow put on the oxegen tanks, attached to cuffs in their mouths.} Lego: Ren, no human can survive Slenderforest, so keep in the form of an alien that can survive the atmosphere, will yah? {Ren Edwards transforms into Splitson.} Splitson: Already ahead of you. Whoa ‘zis voice! Zon: Alright, you sound French, oddly enough… Spiltson: And your voice echoes through that oxegen tank, oddly enough… Lego: Ren, you could’ve transformed into a smaller alien… Spiltson: Sorr- Wait, what about you? Won’t the poisonous atmosphere affect you? Lego: Please, after dealing with a physcho named Joker in a different universe and surviving, I’ll be fine… Ginny Flame: Looks like where almost there… Arrow: How? Ginny Flame: Because the sky is already dark, and it’s only been 25 minutes since we left Omniverse HQ, when it was clear as day… Lego: Alright guys… WE’RE HERE. Slender Forest {They all exit the Jeep. Splitson goes along, dragging the Jeep along.} Splitson: Whoa, you’re right. Even in alien form, this stinch is gettin’ to me. Lego: Wait, YOU CAN SMELL THIS STUFF!?! Splitson: Yes… Lego: This stuff is toxic for any alien with a nose! Splitson: Alright then… {Transforms into Swampfire.} Swampfire: This good enough for yo- Lego: SSSHH! I hear somethin’… Swampfire: I sense many heat sources around us… Ginny Flame: Just keep walking… Swampfire: I think these monsters will learn not to play with fire… Lego: FIRE!?! REN NO!!!! {Swampfire launches a fireball, and the area EXPLODES, destroying an acre of forest. '''Out come a pile of dead animals, and they are left alone in a huge empty circle, in the middle of more forest area.} Lego: Ren… *sniffs* Guys, you can take off your oxegen helmets. The flame ignited most of the toxic air, removing it along with the explosion… {Everyone takes off their oxegen masks, and Swampfire reverts back to Ren E.} Ren: So we can keep walking? Lego: No. Once we even step past a forest tree, the air past it will be too much for you guys…. Ginny Flame: So we fly? Lego: How would we? {Ren then transforms into Upgrade, takes over the Jeep that was dragged along, and turns into a plane.} Upgrade Ship: All aboard the plane! {They enter the plane. Ren as Upgrade flies off into the sky, avoiding the forest air.} Ginny Flame: I see a huge house! We can stay there! Lego: OH HELL NO… {Lego appears to fall to the ground, unconscious. The rest come to his aid.} Blue Arrow: Lego! Upgrade Ship: What’s going on in there? {His head pops up} Oh. Zon: What happened? {Lego suddenly gets up.} Blue Arrow: He’s awake… Lego: {gasps} You again? You’ll never take me alive! {Lego punches Arrow in the the face, grabs a gun, and starts shooting everywhere. Ginny casts a spell, which protect she and Zon. Lego grab another gun and knocks Arrow out with it. Then, he grabs a medicine needle from his pocket and injects the Upgrade Ship.} Upgrade: Guys, I feel weird… {Upgrade forms into his Defualt Form, and reverts back to Ren. Lego is left unconscious again, and '''the team start to fall down towards the ground, along with the Jeep. Luckily, Ginny casts a magic carpet spell that floats them to the ground.} Zon: I’m starting to think Lego shouldn’t be trusted… screw Pip, I’m the new leader! Ginny: Does it matter? We almost died for the fourth time this week from falling from the sky. We need to learn how to fly! At least we landed in front of the house, and only 5:00 PM! Zon: Really? Because it doesn’t get this dark until 6 or 7:00… WE CAN’T GO IN THERE… Ginny: Look it’s way too dark and scary to stay out here… Plus, no hope going back without Ren’s help, the Jeep was the only thing my magic carpet spell didn’t catch, and it’s wrecked… Slender House Ginny: I’ll take the first room, and watch over Ren… Zon, yo- Zon: Gonna watch Lego? HELL NO! I’d rather stay Mr. Scooby-doo than that! Ginny: So be it… {Giggles, and casts the spell} Arrow, stay with Zon and Lego… Zon: Roh no! Blue Arrow: Come on, we’ll take the room on the far end… Zon: Re’re rot ronna stay here for the right, rare we? Ginny Flame maybe… maybe not. Slender House | Ginny’s Room {Ginny is tempted to sip from a cup of tea on the table, but she suddenly sees a face, and quickly throws it out of the window.} Ginny: AH! Ren Edwards: Wha- What was that noise? Ginny: Ren, you’re awake! Lego kinda went crazy and poisoned you and etc… Ren Edwards: What!?! Of course, any guy named after a children’s toy can’t be trusted… Voice: Hssssss….. Ginny: Please tell me you peed your pants or something… Ren Edwards: NO. Voice: Hssss… Ginny, scared: YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING REN! Ren Edwards: GINNY CALM DOWN THAT WASN’T ME! Ginny: Then what was that? {A toxic gas is released inside the room from the window, and the sound of the door being locked is heard…} Ren Edwards: Ok, that’s unusual! Ginny: Ren do something! {Ren E. transforms into Bloxx. He turns into a dome, surrounding Ginny, and uses his fist to punch through the wall, going through the roof outside and acting as a vent to provide air.} Ginny: Who would do such as thing like this? Bloxx: LEGO. Ginny: No, he had to still be unconscious from that hallucination he had! Let’s just wait here… Slender House | Zon’s room Zon: RI’m scared… Arrow: And Lego’s still unconscious. Hey yo Zon, do me a favor… Zon: Rhat? Arrow: While I try to use my Kinet Arrow to knock Lego conscious, be on the look out through the window… Zon: Rokay… {looks through the window} Arrow: What the hell? I heard this door lock. WHAT KIND OF DOOR LOCKS FROM THE OUTSIDE? Zon: Ri don’t know… Roh no… {Zon sees toxic gad seeping in through the window slowly.} Zon: Roision! Ginny: What? Zon: ROXIC GAS!!! Ginny: Huh? {Before Zon gets Arrow to understand what he is saying, the poison gets to them both, knocking them dead, and leaving Lego unconscious.} Slender House | The Hallway Ginny: You sure busting through the door, and going into the hallway is the best idea? Toepick: Why yes. And maybe Toepick’s face might scare this Slenderman. Ginny: But he doesn’t have a- Toepick: What was that noise? Ginny: In the Big Room! Slender House | The Big Room Toepick: Alright, we know you’re here, Slender-what’s-it-toyah! Come out so I can scare you with my face and get this over with! {Suddenly, a tall human-like figure pops up, in a suit with a blank, white face, and tentacles coming out his back.} Toepick: Whoa… I almost forgot… Toepick’s nothing against SM, HE DOESN’T HAVE A FACE! Ginny: Your choice of alien was poor, I think we all get it! {Slenderman rises his hand. Suddenly, Zon and Blue Arrow appear to wake up, Arrow having red eyes.} Toepick: What happened to ‘em? Zon: Re rare now runder Slender control. Rou’re friends rare gone, and re have taken rover… Ginny: xD Even under control, he still acts like Scooby-doo. Arrow: You can’t stop us now… {Zon launches onto Ginny, pushing her down. She uses a spell to knock him off. Blue Arrow then races super fast against Toepick, and pushes him down. Toepick releases his face, which scares the mess out of Arrow.} Arrow: AH! What the? {Toepick closes the cage holding his face.} Arrow: Ren, what’s goin’ on? Toepick: Nevermind, it’s my face! It’s scarin’ the evil out of these guys! Ginny: Sounds odd when you say it… But Zon’s doesn’t have ey- It’s TOO BAD this version of Zon cannot return to HUMAN FORM. Zon: Rou fool… {He changes to human form.} Toepick: No, you fool! {He releases his face, scaring Zon back to normal. Then, he recloses this cage.} Zon: Rhat the? {Toepick reverts back to Ren.} Ren: Is Slenderman ever going to talk? Zon: Raybe not… {Slenderman, with each of his tentacles,grabs each of the four and holds them up in the air, strangling them.} Ren: Help… Ginny: It was nice knowin’ you guys… Zon: I guess rhat Scooby Dooby-Doo thing ras a rittle funny… Arrow: I’ve only been on one mission with you guys, and you’ve been the best friends I’ve ever had. If only I got a chance to see my sister again… Lego: You don’t have to worry ‘bout that! All: LEGO! {Lego throws a disc from his pocket, slicing all of Slenderman’s tentacles, letting go of the heroes. Even as such, Slenderman’s tentacles grow back.} Arrow: Where have you been… Lego: long story… wait where’s Slenderman? Zon: Re’s gone… Ginny: What an anonymous wimp! Lego: Come on, I brought a plane! Zon: Ro Lego! Arrow: Someone, though didn’t do well as a leader… Lego: Saved your sorry butts? You can thank me later... On the plane to HQ Ginny Flame: So what happened? Lego: Ok… having easily survived the gas exposed into our room, I escaped through the window, and onto the roof, where I saw Bloxx’s hand sticking out the other end only for a few moments. Then I contacted an old friend, he brought me this ship and left, so I went back to the room,s didn’t find you guys… Ren: So you went to the big room, a- Lego: And found you guys getting your butts handed to by Slenderman… Zon: Rhy’d he just risappear? Lego: Dunno… Ginny Flame: Holy crap… Arrow: What? Ginny Flame: As soon as I turned my phone back on, a whole bunch of Pip’s texts are appearing… Zon: xD Read rhem out roud! Ginny: Okay….Ginny, Speedy and Ren have switched bodies and we need you’re magic….Come back you’re team really didn’t need you this mission…I’m in a tornado!....I’M GONNA HUNT YOU DOW- Oh he texted that one in HUGE font… Lego: Wow… The guy texted you while in a tornado at the same time… We’re almost there by the way.. Ginny: Okay… Omniversal HQ | Earth Ren: Alright, Pip! We learned our lesson… Now switch us back! The whole fighting Tin Man- Switching Bodies- Fighting Sci – Cannonbolt/Tornado Madness has made my mind spin! Speedy: Yah, I can’t live with having to go to the girls restroom… Pip: Sorry, but you kinda ruined our chances of that happening…Oh wait Ginny’s coming! Ginny Flame: Holy crap! Me, Ren E. and the others have went through hell! Ren Edwards: The rest of our team grew evil and hunted after us… That’s why I never went to Haunted Houses as a kid… Ginny Flame: Let me guess, you guys have switched bodies… Speedy: How’d you know? Ginny Flame: Pip wouldn’t stop texting me about it… Ren: Pip texts? xD Pip: It’s very efficient…and slightly addictive. Ginny Flame: Tinnice, Tenoce, Sorcery, Switch hosts! {Ginny shoots Ren and Speedy with a white laser, making Ren glow purple with Speedy’s aura, and Speedy with Ren’s aura glow red. Those auras of purple and red appear to switch hosts. Everybody resumes back to their own bodies.} Ginny Flame: You guys just can’t control yourselves can you… Pip: That’s what I’m saying!?! Zon Vulpimancer: That’s funny Pip…(yawns) I’m tired. Good night, guys… All: GOOD NIGHT! Zon’s Room Ginny knocking on the door: Zon, OPEN THE DOOR! If I don’t release that Scooby-doo spell, it’s gonna get to your head! Zon? {Ginny leaves} … … … Zon: SSSSSSCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO! Major Events *The team visit a strange house with no one alone but Slenderman. *Ginny's Jeep is destroyed. *Every alien in this episode debuts. Characters 'HEROES' *Ginny Flame *Zon Vulpimancer *Pip *Ren Edwards *Micheal Arrow *Lego Master *Speedy (cameo) 'VILLIANS' *Tin Monster *Sci 1,000,000 *The Elmer Realm Low Class Crooks **Snip **Billy 'ALIENS USED (by Ren Edwards)' *Splitson *Swampfire *Upgrade *Bloxx *Toepick Category:Episodes